


Killing The Killers

by Equation



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Escape, Gen, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equation/pseuds/Equation
Summary: They've had enough, stabbed, slashed, dying, and worser fates are done.  They wont be hurt anymore.  No one will hurt them once their done





	Killing The Killers

The heart beat, it was ringing in her ears, telling her to go, go or she would die. She heard the laugh, the terrible laugh she had grown to hate. Jake Park. Dead. Meg Thomas. Dead. Nea Karlson. Dead. If Feng didn't find the hatch soon enough she would join them. Dead. Feng started running as she saw the little field of electricity at her feet. She couldn't be exposed to it. Feng quickly but quietly valuted a window and started running faster than she usually would. Her life was on the line. She had to give this everything she had. 

"AHAHAHA!" Feng frowned in disgust, The Doctor laughed as he checked an empty locker. Feng continued running, not taking a break for a second, who cares if your out of breath, you've dealt with worse pains. BING! 

The noise flooded the atmosphere, making crows around the area fly away into the sky of nothingness. The hatch was closed, Feng had to open an exit gate, and quick. She took a deep breath and continued running. She saw it, it was right there, she might have enough time to open it! Maybe she can escape a trial without being hurt for once. Feng pulled down the lever looking around her paranoid. 

"Open fucking faster, come on!" She yelled in a hushed whisper. The second light turned on. Feng felt hope that she hadn't felt in a long time. It faded though, once the doctor stabbed his weapon through Feng's gut, tearing right through her organs. Feng choked out blood, she felt numb. The doctor pulled the weapon out roughly and dragged Feng away, back to a hook.

Feng Min gurgled on her own blood as she was impaled by a new gruesome hook, she watched as The Doctor laughed maniacally, seemingly enjoying her last seconds of life. In only a couple of seconds, the entity finished her with a stab to her already injured gut. She was dead. Sacrificed. 

-

Feng Min woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, frantically looking around her. It was the same as always, the campfire that provided them some warmth and a log to sit on. No one was around, it was a little odd but not impossible. In the entity's realm, no one was friends. This was hell, the only thing you had to care about was making it out of your next trial. People hardly cared to actually talk to people. Only a few brave souls like Claudette and Dwight attempted at being friendly. 

"You died? Doctor again I'm guesing." Feng turned to see Dwight walking up to her with a medkit. Feng slowly nodded, not saying a word. "Any injuries that didn't fully heal or anything?" Dwight questioned. She shook her head. Feng appreciated Dwight's concern but she didn't need help. She was alone like everyone else in this game.

"I wish this could change." Feng said her thoughts outloud, suddenly realising her mistake, she just froze.

"Hm? What do you mean."

"Its nothing, go away Dwight, I'm sure you have time to go bother someone else." Dwight looked a little hurt and nodded. He apologised and left. Feng sighed as she curled up by the campfire, the warmth it gave was one of the only nice feelings in this place. Feng's eyes grew heavy and she shut them, yawning tiredly. Just a short nap couldn't be so bad. 

-

"Any progress on them Dwight?" Claudette asked as Dwight walked back frowning a bit. Claudette managed to make a small shack out of sticks and grass. It wasn't too roomy but it was nice anyways, for this place at least. 

"No not really, unresponsive as usual..."

"What about David?" Claudette asked, curious as she took the medkit Dwight was holding. 

"Well uh, yeah. What about David?" Claudette gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean'. "Well he actually kind of talks to me I guess...he told me If I want to help though I can piss off..." 

"Hm. What do you think of David King?"

"I guess he isn't bad at times, he's just troubled. Like everyone else...hopless..." Dwight sighed a bit as Claudette listened closely. 

"Yes, I see...Dwight, go talk to them some more, just try to relatable. We all have struggles here, maybe you can open them up?" Claudette suggested.

"I can do that...I guess I'm off. Cya Claudette!" Dwight waved her goodbye and left to the campfire. There were much more people there now. No one was really talking, just staring into the fire or sleeping. Dwight decided to sit down by David. He had a very intense stare at the fire. "Hey...uh you're looking pretty deeply into that fire there..." David didn't respond. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought I told ya' if you weren't 'ere t'fu-"

"Woah calm down, it was a simple question. Plus, maybe I am." Dwight pulled at his collar a bit and smiled slightly.

"Heh, sure." David looked doubtful but a little intrigued honestly. "'ow did ya' get 'ere anyways?" 

"Dunno...randomly chosen I guess?" Dwight shrugged. This was the longest conversation he's had with anyone besides the original four. That was pretty sad. David nodded, smirking a little as he looked back into the fire. He seemed satisifed getting to know a little more about the man that tried to be leader. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" 

"A plan." 

"For what?" 

"T'get out of this place. T"stop those killers from gettin' t'us. To escape maybe." David seemed very serious about this. "You're helpful, Right? Ya' can help me." Dwight gulped, he didn't want to make any promises, but he nodded anyways. "Good. Meet me 'ere later. You'll know when t'come. I'll give a sharp whistle." 

"Okay...I'll listen for it..." Dwight nervously started biting his nails, he wasn't sure if going against the entity was a good idea. David nodded and watched Dwight walk away. He smiled to himself, if they did this right, they might actually finally escape.

They would kill the killers 


End file.
